Mensch Heit
Mensch Heit appeared in 2001 TV series called Ultraman Neos. Mensch Heit (メンシュハイト Menshu Haito) is the main antagonist of Ultraman Neos. A being that was born from the will of Dark Matter, Mensch Heit is responsible for Alien Zamu's banishment to Earth. Self-proclaimed as the will of the universe, Mensch Heit foresee the threat that would be carried by the natives of Planet Zamu. Using the combined monster Grall, he sent its natives on an exile to Earth. Later, the space demon learned that the survivors of planet Zamu had escaped to Earth and is well aware that even a single one of their kind could revive the entire population. Mensch Heit first made his existence to the Earthlings when Grall failed to kill the last of Alien Zamu and was heading towards HEART headquarters to kill him. The alien warlord issued a warning demanding they extradite him, while a leader in the defense force wished to comply the members of HEART did not and rescued the boy. After his assassin was defeated, Mensch Heit appeared before the HEART members and attempted to bully them into obedience but they still refused. Out of patience, he revealed his true form and was about to attack them when Ultraseven 21 appeared to do battle with him. However, the space demon over powered him and the help of HEART was for naught. It was then that Ultraman Neos appeared to help his friend but the appearance of another ultra did little to change the flow of battle. Mensch Heit assaulted the pair with hurricane winds from his wings and pyrokinesis from his third eye leaving the two for dead. All seemed lost until the last child of planet Zamu gave his life to revive the Ultras. Recharged, the pair brought demon crashing down, leaving him open to be manhandled by the two. Loosing badly, Mensch Heit unleashed his strongest attack, an energy sphere only to have shot back at him by the pairs signature beams. With the battle over the people of planet Zamu were avenged. Powers and Abilities * Dark Matter Physiology: Born from the aforementioned energy force, Mensch Heit is capable of manipulating the Dark Matter to his own needs. ** Combination: By tapping into his true nature, Mensch Heit can merge several Dark Matter monsters into a singular being, doing so to form Grall. * Human Form: Mensch Heit has a human form. While in this mode he can levitate, control electronics, create force fields, and launch rather weak fire balls from his palms. ** Signal Interference: Despite being at the edge of the universe, Mensch Heit can hijack communications in a certain area and caused electronics in affected area to stop functioning. ** Shockwave Ball Projection: The his own hands, Mensch Heit can unleash a pulse of weak shockwave. ** Force-Field Generation: For defensive means, he can create a force field that bounces incoming projectiles. ** Size Change: In said human form, Mensch Heit can alter his size to gigantic proportions, although this was only made to intimidate his targets. * Extraordinary Jumper: Mensch Heit can jump high distances into the air. * Flight: Mensch Heit is capable of flying in both of his forms, either levitation (human form) or winged flight (true form). * Typhoon: Just by flapping his wings, Mensch Heit can unleash winds that send even Ultras flying. * Fireball: Mensch Heit can shoot extremely powerful fireballs from its hands. * Third Eye: From the demon's third eye, weird and bizarre powers will be unleashed. These include telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and control over another's body. * Lightning: Dual purple lightning blasts can spawn forth from Mensch Heit's hands that barely rivals the combined might of the Magnium Ray and Rejia Shot. Weakness Once his horn is removed, Mensch Heit will lose its ability to grow wings and even be weakened. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Demons Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Ultraman Universe